Main Page
An international journalism resource you can edit right now. Be bold and edit! Welcome! Journawiki aims to serve the public as an online community and resource for improving journalism, journalists' lives and citizens' understanding of journalism. You can discuss things at the Watercooler. Also see the general Wikia help. What's new ;Here *Oct. 12 Audience disparity -- Newspaper audience size and ranking for the paper product often doesn’t correlate with the audience for the Web site. For example, the Boston Herald has less than half the circulation of the Boston Globe, but almost six times as much reach via its Web site. *Oct. 8 Voters guides -- These aren't new in general, but I've started a Journawiki page to highlight exceptional work in helping voters prepare for elections or otherwise follow their officials. News organizations could distinguish themselves and perform a valuable service by doing more to help voters. 19:06, 8 October 2006 (UTC) ---- ;Elsewhere *Oct. 12 **Via Opinion L.A. -- The Los Angeles Times is dedicating nine journalists, called the "Manhattan Project," to find ideas to re-engage readers. **At the Poynter Institute -- ***Wake Up, Newsies: Stop Fretting and Start Building, by Geneva Overholser. ***Can the Newspaper Industry Find Its Way?, Industry leaders and editors face losing their newsroom impact -- unless they pool their collective resources on the Web, by Tim J. McGuire. (10:51, 14 October 2006 (UTC)) *Oct. 5 New newspaper -- Link is produced in Norfolk, Va. Visual Editors has a little more info. 06:38, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ---- ;What's new archive Pages A- *About Journawiki | Alabama newspapers | Alaska newspapers | American Copy Editors Society | American newspaper circulation, 2004-2005 | American Press Institute | Arizona newspapers | Arkansas newspapers | The Associated Press | Awards B- *Books for copy editors | British Columbia newspapers | Business C- *California newspapers | Canada newspapers, by province | Canadian Broadcasting Corporation | Canadian Media Guild | Citizens information | Cliches | Colorado newspapers | Connecticut newspapers | Copy editing | Copy editors | Cutlines D- *Dallas Morning News | Delaware newspapers E- *Editing | Ethics | Ethics codes F- *Florida newspapers G- *Georgia newspapers | Glossary H- *Hawaii newspapers | Headlines | Headline awards I- *Idaho newspapers | Illinois newspapers | Indiana newspapers | Infographics | Iowa newspapers J- *John Murphy Award for Excellence in Copy Editing | Journalism basics | Jobs K- *Kansas newspapers | Kentucky newspapers | Knight Ridder L- *Links | Los Angeles Times | Louisiana newspapers M- *Maine newspapers | Maryland newspapers | Massachusetts newspapers | Math and numbers | McClatchy | Media criticism | Michigan newspapers | Minnesota newspapers | Mississippi newspapers | Missouri newspapers | Montana newspapers N- *Nebraska newspapers | Nevada newspapers | New Hampshire newspapers | New Jersey newspapers | New Mexico newspapers | News design | The News & Observer | Newspaper chains | Newspaper quality rankings | Newspapers | Newspaper Web sites | New York newspapers | North Carolina newspapers | North Dakota newspapers O- *Objectivity and bias | Ohio newspapers | Oklahoma newspapers | Online journalism | Ontario newspapers | Oregon newspapers | Organizations P- * Pennsylvania newspapers | Photojournalism | Practical guide | Pulitzer Prizes R- *Regional information | Reporting | Required reading | Research about journalism | Rhode Island newspapers S- *South Carolina newspapers | South Dakota newspapers | Stylebook T- *Tennessee newspapers | Texas newspapers | Topic starters U- *United Press International | USA Today | U.S. newspapers, by state | U.S. newspapers, in alphabetical order | Utah newspapers V- *Vermont newspapers | Virginia newspapers | Visual journalism | Voters guides W- *The Wall Street Journal | Washington, D.C., newspapers | The Washington Post | Washington state newspapers | West Virginia newspapers | Wire services | Wisconsin newspapers | Wyoming newspapers Purpose Please note that the purpose of the journalism wiki is to write about journalism, not to report news. If you would like to do the latter, the Wikinews project is a more appropriate place. If the content is specifically useful to citizen journalists and appropriate on Wikinews, please put it there and add an interwiki link from Journawiki. Administrators *Maurreen, March 2005 (bureaucrat) *Fuzheado, March 2005 (bureaucrat) *Amgine, January 2006 Category:Journawiki